A Queen and Her Knight
by aquaScientist
Summary: You are Karkat Vantas, and you couldn't be any happier for your friend. Rated T for some violence and language.


(AN: This is my first fanfiction. I appreciate any and all feedback. And I may or may not do an alternate ending later.)

You two were dancing. Celebrating. She had won the dual against Her Imperious Condescension, and everyone seemed to be celebrating her victory. All those sweeps ago, you never thought that you would have been able to be here with her. With all your other friends who would have normally outlived you. Thankfully, you had managed to talk her into lengthening your lifespan to match hers. You can still remember the day. You were about twenty sweeps old, and starting to near the end of your lifespan.

"Trust me, Karcrab. You don't want to live as long as I have to."

"Feferi. You have to go through a lot of musclebeast shit already. But you have friends. You have them to help you through all that. What do you think you're going to do once they're all gone?" You could tell the thought scared her. It was written on her face. You weren't sure, but you thought that she was actually thinking about it this time. You recall the several other times when you had talked to her about it before. The thing was, all those times before were when you were younger. It didn't seem as much of a concern to either of you at the time. Now, your time was running out, and it was now or never. You didn't even know why you were arguing with her over this. Maybe you felt bad for her. She was a nice girl who was already watching her friends die, and would have to suffer through more. Once Eridan died, she would be alone, and that thought just didn't sit right with you. You were ripped from your thoughts by a small "Fine." You don't think that you had ever seen her so defeated.

It was quick and painless, and you felt no different. The only way you could tell that it worked was to trust Feferi. "Just know that I don't have full control over that power, and I don't know how long it will last or what will happen to you," she warned.

"I'll be fucking careful. You should know that," you responded. Feferi just nodded.

And now, tens of sweeps later, you two are dancing. Celebrating on a spaceship that Eridan insisted on. Of course, he only wanted the best for her, to see all that was hers now. And she couldn't be happier. You couldn't be happier for her. She survived and won. That fight that nearly resulted in her death nearly scared you to yours.

You can hear the crowd cheering on Her Imperious Bitchyness. Eridan hasn't said anything all night, and Vriska sat there, simply playing with the hem of her shirt, watching nervously. You expected as such from the two of them. The others had their own conversations to attend to, even if it was only small talk to distract them all from the very real possibility of your friend dying tonight, in front of hundreds of trolls just waiting for blood to be spilled. The thought made you absolutely sick. Someone as kind, as strong, as patient, as forgiving, as beautiful as her shouldn't have her death mocked. There was the possibility that you would just lose it if it had to come to that. You sincerely hoped it wouldn't have to happen that way.

She got hit on the arm pretty bad. You could see the blood, and even faintly felt where she got hit. That was a thing that happened that you discovered recently. Whenever Feferi was hurt, you were just barely able to feel it. You were just starting to notice the worse the injury was, the more it hurt you. You remember that she said that she didn't have complete control over the power and wasn't sure how it would affect you. You felt her get hurt again. This time, it wasn't as bad, but you could see your friends tense up. Over half of the stadium was cheering.

She was getting tired, and it seemed like everyone noticed. The Condesce didn't slow down in her attacks. Feferi moved from trying to attack to trying to not get attacked. It worked rather well for her, and she had managed to get close a couple times. She would always get pushed back, though. This went on for a few seconds, which lengthened to minutes. You don't know how long it was going on for, but soon, Her Imperious Condescension missed, and Feferi was on the offense. She gave it her all, managing to get a few good hits on the Empress. A little less than half of the stadium cheered when Feferi landed her blows.

And then she ended it. Feferi, at thirty-five sweeps old, landed a decisive hit. It was that moment when everything became hers. The half of the stadium that was rooting for the now-dead Empress now sat in silence while the other half cheered. After a few minutes, Feferi exited the stadium. Many were slow to leave, but you and your friends were some of the first. You all quickly located her and congratulated her. How could you not?

Now, a couple weeks later, you were celebrating. You all were. Everyone took turns dancing with her, telling her how proud they were, complimenting her, the works. You even think that she and Vriska managed to sneak off somewhere more private. Whatever it was they were doing, you were almost positive it had something to do with their kismesitude. You had a chance to dance with her again, and you had to admit, this girl, who was now your Empress, had a special place in your vascular pump. Whether it was a romantic interest or not, you weren't sure. You did, however, know that you would be there for her when she needed it.


End file.
